Nightmares
by musicallygleek235
Summary: Finn has a nightmare and needs Rachel to comfort him


**Hey guys:) i decided to suck it up and post my first fic:) **

**Summery: Finn has a nightmare and needs Rachel's comfort.**

**This is a one-shot now, but if i get enough reviews i might post another chapter...**

**Okay i know this isn't very good at all, and i'm not real proud of it, but i just posted...  
**

**FINCHEL:) **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything *tear*  
**

* * *

Rachel turned and checked what time it was: 2 am. She yawned and returned her head to its place on Finn's chest. She was sleeping over at his house that night but couldn't fall asleep. The next day New Directions was having a sing-off against Vocal Adrenaline. Even though Rachel was extremely in love with Finn and being with him made her smile, she was still very scared of seeing her ex, Jesse St. James. This would be the first time seeing him since Regionals, which didn't go so well. She would need Finn there with her every step of the way and he was happy to comply. She caressed his cheek with her thumb and kissed it cheek tenderly.

"Don't." Finn muttered in his sleep. Rachel knew he was dreaming and wasn't talking to her. He always loved when she kissed him.

"You know I love you Rach, please don't do this to me." Rachel furrowed her brow. What was wrong with Finn?  
"Finn? Baby?" Rachel started to shake Finn as he kept talking in his sleep.

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH ST. JAMES! I hate him! I thought you loved me! Please don't do it!"

"Finn, what are you talking about?" Rachel felt hot tears start streaming down her cheeks. Why was he dreaming about JESSE?

"I'm in love with you Rachel, whether you love me or not!"

"Wake up!" Rachel's voice rose. Finn stopped talking and opened his eyes slowly. As soon as he saw Rachel he sat up.

"Rach? Baby what's wrong?" Finn wiped away his girlfriend's tears.

"W-What were you dreaming about?" Finn shuddered, remembering his awful dream.

_Finn closed his locker and saw Rachel's face next to him.  
"Hey baby." Finn kissed Rachel's cheek. Jesse St. James walked up and put his arm around Rachel._

"_Why are you kissing my girlfriend Hudson?" Jesse smirked._

"_You're crazy St. Jackass. Don't touch her." _

"_Ohh so Rachel didn't tell you?"  
"Rachel didn't tell me what? What the hell is going on?" Finn ran his fingers through his hair._

"_I'm leaving you Finn, I'm dating Jesse now. I'm so sorry." Rachel had tears falling out of her eyes._

"_What? Don't. You know I love you, Rach. Please don't do this to me. "Finn felt hot tears stinging his eyes._

"_Awwh Rach the baby's gonna cry!" Jesse laughed in his best 'baby' voice. _

"_YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH ST. JAMES!" Finn growled as he slammed Jesse into a locker._

"_FINN STOP IT!" Rachel screamed. Finn released Jesse and turned to look at her._

"_I hate him. I thought you loved me. Please don't do it Rach!" Finn tried to hold the tears back._

"_I did, Finn. I did. But Jesse and I have way more in common and he is way sexier than you. I'm sorry." Rachel set her hand on Finn's chest and kissed his forehead. She grabbed Jesse's hand and started walking away._

"_I am in love with you Rachel, whether love me or not!" Finn called after Rachel before storming into the choir room and crying his heart out._

"I had a dream that you broke up with me for Jesse. You told me you didn't love me and that he was way sexier than me." Finn broke out of his nightmare and wiped the tears out of his eyes. Rachel climbed up into his lap and cupped her hands around his face.

"Finn Hudson, I love you so extremely much. I am IN love with you. Nothing will ever change that, especially Jesse St. James, no way in hell. I will love you forever and ever, no matter what happens." She kissed him softly, knowing she would have PLENTY of times to kiss him with all of the passion she held in her heart.

"Promise?"  
"Swear. I'm forever yours Finn Hudson. I'm so sorry you dreamed that. I love you."

"I love you too, Rach." Finn kissed her passionately, lovingly, just the way he felt at the moment. Their tongues met and Finn was all the sudden on top of Rachel.

"GO TO SLEEP FINN!" Kurt moaned from the next room. Burt and Carole had decided to put a wall in between the room, letting Kurt and Finn have more privacy. Rachel broke the kiss reluctantly, embarrassed Kurt had heard their conversation and make out session.

"Ignore him." Finn whispered and kissed Rachel again.

"C'mon Finn, we have to get up early." Rachel moaned. Finn flipped over so that he was lying next to her.

"But I love you so much it hurts." She whispered, snuggling up to Finn, burying her head in his neck.

"Mmm, I love you too baby." Finn kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her.  
"If I have anymore nightmares, will you wake me up?"

"Of course. I love you." Rachel said her voice full of sleep.

"I love you too." Finn whispered into her hair, but Rachel was already asleep. He thought about how lucky he was to have such an amazing girl as Rachel, before he fell asleep next to the girl he loved.


End file.
